Monotheistic Deity Physiology
Power to use the abilities of the Supreme Being. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Creationist variation of Omnipotence. Opposite to Anti-God. Also Called *Absolute/Perfect/Supreme Being *Absolute God Physiology *Almighty *Alpha and Omega *One True God Physiology *Perfect Being Physiology/Mimicry *Supreme Being Physiology *''The'' God *The God of Gods *The One Above/Beyond All Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a monotheistic deity: a supreme transcendent being that created and rules over all of existence. They have absolute power and unquestionable authority over everything, they are literally God, the strongest and most powerful being in all of creation. Applications (General) *Omnipotence - All Powerful *Omnipresence - All Present *Omniscience - All Knowing Applications (Detail) * Absolute Existence - The user can control their own existence, as well as everyone and everything's existence, without any limit. ** Causa Sui Physiology - As the supreme being, user can self-create one's own being. ** Gender Transcendence - As the Supreme Being of Creation they Transcend the Notion of Genders. ** Relative Appearance Alteration - As the supreme being, user can alter there form to pertains to another's perception of what one would look like according to personal tastes. * Absolute Will - The user has absolute control over everything, with but a simple act of will. * Alpha Reality/Omega Reality - User is the alpha and omega of all things real and beyond, who will decide what will end, begin or continue on endlessly. **Totality Manipulation - The user simply is the Reality of Principles because it is the Supreme force. * Afterlife Creation/Manipulation - The user can create afterlives, be they Heavens, Hells or something else. * Author Authority -The user is the author of existence. * Balance - Being the creator of omniversal balance, the user is at peace with the yin and yang in everything and knows one can't exist without the other. * Causality Manipulation - The cause and the prime mover of existence, the user can control everything through cause and effect. **Grand Design Construction - Everything that exists or does not exist will happen according to the laws of the fate and causalities that the user planned. * Complete Arsenal - The user possesses every type of power and ability there is. * Creation and Destruction Embodiment - The user embodies the prime force of universal life and is the beginning and end of all things. * Eldritch Physiology - The user is beyond the essence of creation, has no name that can be uttered by mortals, and is beyond logic, causality, physics and comprehension of the mortal mind. * Enlightenment - The user has infinite knowledge and wisdom. * Forgiveness - The user has no limits on how much the user can forgive people's sins/vices. * Life and Death Transcendence - The user is beyond life and death. ** Absolute Immortality - The user has total, absolute immortality. * Metapotence - The user has the power to do anything without justification. * Omniarch - The user has supremacy over all. ** Conceptual Lordship - The user is the creator and the essence of everything, controlling all the concepts. ** Heaven Lordship - The user is the absolute master of paradise, where the blessed souls go. ** Universal Lordship - The user is the absolute master of the universe and beyond. * Omni-Creator - The user is the One True God and is the only omnipotent creator of all verses. * Omnipotence Embodiment - The supreme being IS all powerful. ** Oblivion Embodiment/Omni-Embodiment - In essence, the user is the primary force that existed before the creation, the absolute singularity without limits. * Omnilock - Being the creator and the essence of creation, the user transcends it all. **Freedom - The user is the creator of all fates in everything and therefore is beyond the destiny. * Omnibenevolence - As a an all-powerful being, the user must see the value goodness. They show an infinite capacity to love, and to show mercy, patience, self-control, humility, gentleness, respect, loyalty, charity, responsibility, courage, diligence, wisdom, calmness, empathy, sympathy, compassion, honesty, faith, positivity and joy (as situations may call for them). * Omnificence - The user can create anything in unlimited level. * Origin Manipulation - User has total control over all origins. ** Self Origin Manipulation - User has absolute control over all of one's origin, and is never justified or explain how the user came to be, the user is what he is. * Perfection - The supreme being is perfect every way possible. ** Existential Perfection - The user can be an being existentially be perfect, that is, be independent of the lower things and Absolute. ** Spiritual Perfection - The user of this power/ability are spiritually perfect, free from any kind of ignorance, evil and darkness. * Preservation - The user can preserve, govern and keep absolutely anything and everything in existence. **Cosmic Keystone - The user is the keystone of reality that sustains cosmos together. *Primordial Deity Physiology - User is the deity the predates all of creation and beyond. **Primordial Force Manipulation - The user can control the unique source of origin of every universal concept; in other words, the primordial force that had generated everything. * Singularity - The user is the only supreme being to exist. **Singular Reality Existence - The user is above all timelines and alternate realities, thus being the one and only. * Supreme Voice - The one of many largest symbols of a Monotheistic Deity is their voice and the word of a Monotheistic Deity, is absolute. * Unity - The user is one with all for sustaining in the omniverse. ** Nature Unity - The user is one with the omniversal force of nature. ** Unimind - The supreme being's mind is absolute and true. *** Transcendent Consciousness - The supreme beings consciousness is the most primordial and transcendent state of mind in everything in existence. * Universal Irreversibility - The will and word of the user are impossible to be reversed. Associations *Existential Manifestations *Godly Incarnation *Non Created Physiology *Primordial Entity Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations *Anti-Gods may equal or rival supreme beings. **respecting the balance of the cosmos. Known Users Gallery File:678265-bill and toaa 2.jpg|One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) is the Supreme Being of the Marvel Universe. Presence.jpg|The Presence (DC Comics) is the Alpha and Supreme Being of the DC universe. The Mother.jpg|The Mother of Existence (Spawn/Image Comics) is the supreme creator of the Image verse and there is no power greater than s/he. Zen-ou.png|Zen'ou (Dragon Ball) is the supreme being of the 12 Universes. Omne.png|Omne (Bayonetta) the Controller of Creation, the supreme being of Bayonetta'verse, and the original being that splited itself into 3 beings, Jubileus, Queen Sheba and Aesir. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Divine Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Meta Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Rare power